Rival Ninja Clans
by Burnt Pages of History
Summary: The Team watches a movie about a ninja girl whose ninja dad orders her to kill his ninja boyfriend who is part of a rival ninja clan, all thanks to the resident Troll Wonder. Takes place before season 1 finale.


Rival Ninja Clans

* * *

The cave was boring. Not only was it boring- it was more boring than boring. So boring Robin found it boring, and that was saying something. Each member of the team was dressed in civvies and lying on the floor in front of the television in the living room.

Doing absolutely nothing.

Red Tornado was on a mission, Black Canary was somewhere- probably snogging Green Arrow and there was no one to muck around with. Robin had already tried pranking Artemis, but that ended with her kicking him down and holding him at arrow point, threatening to, and quote, 'blast his bird brain out'.

So he had quickly sucked up his pride and lay down with the rest of them, having a conversation with Zatanna over text. The only way to tell- the giggles that escaped her mouth after reading some of the texts. Wally rolled his eyes, Robin wasn't that funny he was a big dick, then he laughed to himself- Dick's being a dick. Laugh. Out. Loud.

Suddenly Robin and Zatanna were both furiously typing away at their mobile devices, the evil dup having wicked smirks planted on their faces as if they could become the next mastermind to take down Lex Corp.

Then… the typing stopped.

No one payed attention to it but Artemis, whose assassin senses were tingling, something was about to go down.

They both sat up quietly and walked out of the room, whispering and giggling until they got to the zeta tube. Sending one more glance towards the group of heroes they waved wildly at them and then were taken by the bright light.

"Does anyone else think they aren't just leaving to snog each other?" Artemis asked, eyeing the tubes with anticipation- waiting for a bear or something to jump out and attack them.

"They are so up to something." Wally butted in, wondering what his best pal could be up to.

"I do not think it is wise to leave the two youngest of our team to travel alone, perhaps we should check on them?" Aqualad suggests, looking to his teammates for their answers. But they go back to lying down, not wanting to move from their spots.

"They'll be fine."

"Nah, they'll live."

"They're just kissing."

"Zatanna's with him, he'll be fine."

"All right, we shall stay here an wait for them to return." Aqualad agreed, closing his eyes again and dozing off.

* * *

"Why did you drag me out to the video store, Rob?" Zatanna whined, trailing behind her teammate.

"No reason- I just found something the other day, and have been saving it for blackmail." He chuckled, forcing himself to keep his thoughts on a one track rail, and to not think about the fact they were holding hands, or the fact she smelt like roses and chocolate, or the fact that she was really close to him- ok. Enough.

"So you stashed it in a video store?" She grumbled, ignoring the shooting sparks going up her arm.

"No, we're going to rent out a movie." He chirped.

"Oh," she said, "Is it a good movie?"

"Eh- wouldn't know, besides it has much more value than a five star rating." He shrugged, smiling viciously.

"What does it have then?" Zatanna asked, genuinely confused and lost.

"I have much to teach you, Zatara. You must learn the ways of the troll." He said, giving her a sly smile that made her blush.

Focus.

* * *

When the double trouble duo returned they found their teammates playing a game of truth or dare.

Currently Artemis was, once again, fighting with Wally about something. As if they didn't see it coming. They silently walked in and announced themselves.

"We're back." Zatanna called elegantly, striding into the room with the DVD in her hand.

"Truth or Dare, Zatanna." Artemis called, surprising Zatanna in her step. Artemis had to have something planned if she was asking her.

"Truth?" She replied shakily, with a nervous grin.

"Where did you and Robin just go, and what did you do?" Artemis said, eyebrows raised and a victory smirk on her lips. The Team, including Robin who was blushing furiously, looked at her expecting an answer.

Pft. This was easy, they didn't do anything scandalous.

"Hm," she drawled, "if you must know we went out to the video store and burrowed out a DVD so we could do something around here."

The team deflated, they were hoping they had hooked up or something, that would save the tension in the room when Robin was rendered speechless and incoherent. But on the plus side, they had a movie to watch, and knowing the two of them, they must have picked out a good movie.

"What's the movie called?" Conner asked, petting wolf gently, who was lying on the floor fast asleep.

Zatanna held it up for them to see, "It's called 'Rival Ninja Clan'. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he's from a rival clan."

Robin was outwardly cackling at the sight of Artemis' and Wally's face. They looked like they had been smacked in the face by a big fish, dumped into a bowl of jelly and then licked clean by a unicorn.

"Where did you get that?" Artemis asked with a nervous chuckle, she made that up. Was it seriously a movie? And how in the world did they find it, of all people to find it? Plus she had a sneaking suspicion that they knew about the story behind that.

"Didn't I say, at the video store. It was the only copy there, Robin said it was a good movie and everyone would enjoy it." She said nonchalantly, handing it over to Robin, who put it in the player to get it set up.

"Did he now?" Wally hissed, giving his friend a glare over his shoulder, to which Robin waved mockingly back at him.

"Get comfortable, guys, movies starting." Robin called, taking a seat on the couch and preparing to record whatever blackmail he can scavenge from this.

* * *

_"You WHAT?" The leader of the Ninja clan roared, hammering his fist down on the table. A hand already placed at the hilt of his sword, still sheathed tightly._

_"I don't see what your problem is." The ninja girl brushed off, noticing her father's grip on his sword, preparing to move to her own._

_"The problem is," He hissed out slowly, an act of being intimidating, "he's from a rival clan. It's forbidden to even talk to them. Yet you go and find one the you like and suddenly he's the one you want to spend your life with?"_

_Of course he was going on about she had a boyfriend on the opposite side to her, but she didn't mind it worked for them._

_"You don't get it." She screamed at him, "You've kept me locked up my whole life, I've never been exploring and all I do is train. I want freedom, not some sick twisted reality."_

_"You belong to this clan, not to our rivals. You know what that the number one rule here is?" He asked viciously, sparing no mercy for her personal feelings._

_"The Masters wish is my command." She recited, it was like a tattoo had been inked into her skull and would remember it in the afterlife._

_"Who's the master?" He declared, his booming voice carrying around the room and back, slapping her in the face with realization._

_"No, father no!" She broke out; he wouldn't, would he? He cared for her, right? She was his daughter._

_"I have no choice," the ninja dad said, "I am the master of this clan, and by my right I rule- you obey me."_

_"That's monstrous. You're a monster." She screamed._

_"You, my daughter, will kill you boyfriend on the other side." He said, eyes narrowed and hard._

_"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" She sneered back at him. Her hand fully grasping her sword hilt._

_"If you defy me in this order, I will kill one child of the clan depending how long you take to accept the order. The longer you take, the younger the child." The ninja dad said, his voice commanding and undeniable._

_"Your wish is my command." She hissed out, giving a mocking bow and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her._

_…_

_"You have to make it look like you died, like I killed you." She whispered to him, they had met every night for the past three months._

_"So your dad, who is the leader of your clan, wants you to kill me." He repeated slowly, "I have to make it look like you killed me and leave?"_

_"I'm sorry, but as long as my father threatens the children in our clan I can't." She sighed, bringing him into her arms in a hug. _

_…_

_The End_

_…_

* * *

Artemis was shocked, there was an actual movie about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan. She thought she made it up, a fake story to cover her actions and behavior in Bialyia. They didn't even finish it properly, it was a total of half and hour. That wasn't enough time to tell the story!

Wally was horrified, the characters had the same colour hair as them, and they follow a similar path to them in Bialyia. How in the world did Robin manage to find this- no, how in the world was this a movie idea?

Robin was on the floor rolling over with laughter, accompanied by Zatanna, who was laughing equally as hard once he explained the backstory.

"Robin. Zatanna." Artemis hissed out, "Why did you choose this movie?"

All heads turned to face the two pranksters laughing on the floor, they started to sit back up, leaning against each other, the action did not go unnoticed by the team.

"Because of our mission in Bialyia." Robin chocked out, bursting into a fit of giggles- followed by Zatanna who was in tears.

"What about our mission in Bialyia?" Kaldur asked, his eyes riddled with confusion.

"You were out, Kaldur. But When Artemis and Wally met again after waking up, they 'hit it off', seriously, it was like being a third wheel on a date. Then when we got our memories back Wally confronted Artemis about it, but she said it was based on a movie she saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend who was in a rival ninja clan."

Zatanna butted in, "She didn't even see it! She made it up." Bursting into a fit off giggles again, this time accompanied with the laughter of M'gann and the silent chuckle of Superboy, with the humoured smile of Aqualad.

At this point Artemis and Wally were cringing on the couch, scooting farther away from each other, blushing furiously and chuckling nervously.

"The funny thing is-" Robin said between fits of giggles, "- It wasn't even a movie before Bialyia, I sent in a script and idea to some director and he actually made the movie!"

Let's say that after that day Speedster and Archer had a mutual hate towards the Boy Wonder, who had since been trolling them at every chance he got.

The future was looking up for two of the three, can't say the same about the third…

* * *

A/N: This was a brief idea that came to me while I was in maths, don't know why- but it just did.

I thought I'd get it down before I forgot. :) Hope you liked it!

-Burnt Pages of History


End file.
